1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tool handle attachments and, in particular, to an improved device for securing a tool handle within the eye of a tool head.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a wooden handle is attached to the head of an impact tool, such as an axe, pick, sledge hammer and the like, by inserting the tapered tongue of the handle into the tapered eye of the tool head. The end of the tongue is then spread open to engage the side walls of the eye by a wedge driven into the end of the tongue.
The tongues of fiberglass or metal handles cannot be satisfactorily spread with a wedge and thus cannot be attached to conventional tool heads in the conventional manner. Furthermore, the eyes in conventional tool heads may be provided with a single decreasing taper or with a double taper. This alternative eye construction coupled with the wide range of sizes of eye holes and handles makes it difficult to ensure secure engagement of replacement handles with various tool heads.